


magic, madness, heaven, sin

by Anonymous



Series: ray's anonymous SPN fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost plotless tbh, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, First Meetings, Hell is Not Nice, M/M, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Dean Winchester is saved. And he is mine."Castiel, angel of the Lord, has never wanted anything. He is a loyal, perfect soldier of God, who follows orders and never makes the same mistake twice. He wants what his Father wants, whatever form that may take. Until now.He is to raise Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, from Hell. But from the moment he lays eyes on Dean's soul, he decides that God can't have him.Castielwill save him, so withCastielis where he belongs.He will watch over Dean Winchester, whether he likes it or not.** FIRST PART IN "I'LL WATCH OVER YOU" SERIES **
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ray's anonymous SPN fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	magic, madness, heaven, sin

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, what am i doing! 
> 
> this is essentially season 4 but it got derailed and became gay. or- everything my sad bisexual heart would have wanted to see in lazarus rising (i'm a cas man, what can i say). 
> 
> anyway, heed the tags and enjoy. :)

Hell is loud. 

The screams of the damned fill Castiel's ears, but he pays no attention to them. They are there because they committed sins against the Father, and none of them will receive his mercy. After all, he is not here for _them_. He looks ahead, to the soul he is to save.

A demon drags a limp, bloodied body away from the man Castiel is reaching for, leaving him on his knees and breathing heavily. His fear is almost palpable, but his soul shines, blazing light spilling from inside him. And it calls to Castiel, it calls _for_ him. It is the most beautiful sight Castiel has ever seen. 

The human looks up as Castiel approaches, and cowers in fear. "Who are you?" he demands, brazen even in salvation. Castiel just reaches out and takes the man's shoulder. His touch is like a brand, but it does not hurt the man he has placed it upon. No, his bright green eyes are wide as he involuntarily leans _into_ Castiel's touch. So he draws closer, enveloping the Righteous Man in warmth and light and _Grace._

"I am Castiel," he murmurs, feeling the man shudder beneath him. "And you are saved." 

"Why?" the man asks, his voice hoarse and on the verge of breaking. "Why me? You should- you should take someone else, not me, I-" 

Castiel cuts him off quickly. " _You_ are saved, Dean Winchester," he says firmly. "You are saved, because the Father has deemed you worthy. And _I_ would not raise you if I did not also believe that you are worthy." 

Dean must accept this, because he leans into Castiel and mumbles something nonsensical that sounds like "beam me up, Scotty". Castiel does not dwell on it and wastes no time, breaking Dean's chains and carrying him towards the light. 

When they finally break free from Hell, Castiel follows his instincts to the place where Dean Winchester's body is buried. Castiel places Dean's soul down beside the gravestone, despite its tiny pleas for him to stay. 

"I'm not leaving you," Castiel promises, and summons Dean's remains from the ground. 

Putting Dean back together takes a long time. It is painstaking work, making sure everything is in the right place, ensuring that Dean doesn't wake up and fall apart when he tries to stand. But it is never a real labor, never does Castiel wish he was doing something else. This is Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man. He is worthy of being raised from the depths of Hell. And he invokes some sort of powerful, heated emotion from Castiel, the emotion that drives him to place his handprint on Dean's shoulder and to inscribe his name (and various Enochian sigils and words) on every bone in Dean's body. 

He does not know how long he spends there, beside Dean's grave, piecing his body together. He reforms broken and abused bones, heals bruises, and carefully puts each freckle where it was before. Dean has 93 freckles on his face alone. Castiel knows where every one of them is. Castiel knows more about Dean's body than anyone, more than any lover Dean has ever had. The hot, prickly feeling returns at the thought of someone else giving Dean pleasure. 

But _he_ could give Dean that, he could make Dean scream himself hoarse with it. He knows all the places that are sensitive for him, because when he touches them, Dean's soul shivers underneath him. He could bring Dean to heights of pleasure the likes of which no one else would ever be able to give him, and care for him when he comes down from the high Castiel would choose for him. 

At the very end of it all, Castiel sees that he must return Dean's memories. He takes care to remove every one from Dean's time in Hell, though it somewhat pains him that Dean will not be able to remember who saved him. But he will not have Dean in any unnecessary pain, and he _will_ make his presence known soon enough. When the time is right. 

When Dean is complete, Castiel takes a moment to sit back and look at him. His clothes have been repaired and put back on his body, every object he was buried with in their respective pockets. His soul is bright and fierce, and for a moment Castiel allows himself to think about not allowing Dean to return to his family. Hunters lead dangerous and often very short lives. Dean would be hurt repeatedly, and perhaps he would die again. 

_No._

The thought lances through him, powerful as a base instinct. He will not allow Dean Winchester to die. Under no circumstances that he can control will Dean Winchester suffer, _ever._ It is a dangerously vehement thought. What would Father think? He _did_ always say to love humans above himself, but Castiel doesn't think he meant it like this. 

It doesn't matter. Castiel raised the Righteous Man from Hell, and now he bears Castiel's claim. He belongs no longer to God, he belongs to Castiel. And that is the way Castiel will keep it. 

He places Dean Winchester in a pine box six feet under the ground and disappears, waiting and watching from Heaven as the Righteous Man reaches for the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment or kudos if you liked this!


End file.
